Dare
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: When Star forces Marco to play truth and dare with others, Marco is sure that things will go wrong. ..but what he doesn't expect is what he has to do, "We dare you to kiss the most beautiful girl here."


**Author's note:**

 **I can't get Starco out of my head! So enjoy this other one-shot! Glad you guys liked the other too!**

"Come on Star, these games always end up badly," Marco said, pleading to Star. They were invited to a party by Jackie, who turns out, has a big house, and by the amount of people in it, was quite more popular than they let on.

Star squealed, she glanced to where Brittany, Jana, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Jackie and a few other kids were seating in a circle.

"Come on Marco! Is truth or dare! I have never played it before! Pleaassseee?" She said, pulling onto his arm and making a puppy face. Marco sighed. He could never win with her.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, don't blame me," Marco finally said as Star lead him to the circle. Britanny rolled her eyes, but nonetheless, let them played. Jackie smiled once everyone was on position.

"Great, who wants to go first?" Marco sank back. He knew that these games always ended badly and he wasn't going to be the first one on humiliating himself,

"How about Star?" Brittany said smugly, Jackie nodded. Marco was going to intervene, but Star seemed pretty excited to be chosen.

"Sure, truth or dare?" Star bit her lip and began to bounce up and down. She squealed. ..

"Ummm, truth! " she finally blurted out. Marco sighed in relief. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Okay, is it true you like Oskar?" Alfonzo asked, Star began to get curious looks from each person in the room except Marco, who already knew the answer.

"I used to!" Star answered enthusiastically. Everyone was left in shock, mostly Marco, who couldn't help but smile. Maybe he stood a chance now? If everything went fine and his way, then he would be able to tell her and-

"Marco! You are next!" Marco glared at Ferguson, his eyes being sharp knives. Ferguson chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Dare," he simply said. He knew that if he choose turth, well, he would have to admit he liked Star. After all, that's mostly the purpose of truth. And he wasn't yet ready to confess.

Britanny whispered something to Jackie, who only widened her eyes. She whispered something back and Brittany seemed to be annoyed by Jackie's response, but at the end, the girl just complied to whatever Jackie aaid.

"We got a dare," Marco turned his attention to those two. He could handle it. If he could fight Ludo, he could easily face a dare by to girls.

"You have to kiss the most beautiful girl in the room." He gulped and his face went pale.

"Wait...what?" Jackie chuckled along with some other girls.

"Come on Marco! You can handle that, right?" Brittany teased him. Marco only narrowed his eyes at her. He wished Ludo could appear right now and take her to another dimension. Or take him. Whichever one was good right now.

"Come one guys! Have mercy for him!" Ferguson said, seeing the embarrassed face of his friend.

"Yeah! Lets make it a little bit more...easy!" Star added. Jackie chuckled,

"Okay, how about we all close our eyes? Then we won't see who he kisses, only that person." Marco shrugged. That didn't sound so bad. The rest nodded.

"Deal." Everyone smiled, and all the girls closed their eyes. Marco saw each one of them. His eyes stopped at Jackie. He smiled, the past self would have been so happy at this moment. But right now, he skipped past her. His eyes stopped once again at the girl next to him.

Star was smiling, shutting her eyes tightly and her hands playing with her hair. Marco forced himself to swallow his laughter. He positioned himself in front of her, bending down to her level.

He bit his lip before continuing. He leaned towards her, feeling the warmth of her face close to his. Star opened one of her eyes, only to see Marco looking at her lips. She smiled and closed it again, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of Marco finding her beautiful...of him kissing her, picking her over them. Her skin began to tingle, and her lips were eagerly awaiting for his touch.

Marco took a deep breath before planting his lips on hers. It was intoxicating. The sweet taste of her lips...like...sunshine. He was going to pull apart so Star wouldn't get uncomfortable or anything, but the moment he put a tiny amount of space between, Star wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back, making him open his eyes. He blinked as he felt her lips. She was kissing him.

He kissed her back, his hands going around her waist, caressing her hair, one of his fingers tracing her back.

"Marco, you done or what?" Jackie asked after some seconds of silence. After receiving no response they all opened their eyes to find Mrco and Star kissing. They all raised their eyebrows.

"Guys! We are still here you know!" Ferguson yelled, only to receive a 'shoo' hand motion from Marco. Ferguson sighed and stood up.

"I'm done here," he walked out, soon followed by the rest. Marco and Star were both smiling as they held each other. Marco regretting his negative thoughts of the game.

 **hehehe, I loved writing this! Review please!**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
